


Cover Art for "The Love of Forgetting" by KL_Morgan

by Tibetani



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibetani/pseuds/Tibetani
Summary: (adapted from an existing promotional photo of Melissa Benoist as supergirl)





	Cover Art for "The Love of Forgetting" by KL_Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KL_Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_Morgan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Love of Forgetting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685257) by [KL_Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_Morgan/pseuds/KL_Morgan). 



Click to view this post on [Tumblr](https://tibetani.tumblr.com/post/186253245777/some-cover-art-i-made-adapted-from-an-existing)


End file.
